Combo Niños nueva generacion
by Pinabrief27
Summary: Han pasado 25 años , los combo niños han echo sus vidas, una nueva generación de combo niños aperase, una nueva aventura esta por iniciar
1. Chapter 2

Hugo: un chico de 11 años tes clara, con cabello corto color café rojizo con mechones violetas, de ojos color grises, el cual viste un traje de capoerista de colores azules fuertes. Es uno de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hijo de Pina y Paco hermano mellizo de Heidy, y hermano mayor de Luke, su tótem es el Gorila, Es sensible y timido con las personas que no conoce, pero a la vez es bastante carismático, pero también es competitivo y rudo aunque a veces, puede exagerarse, sentir mucho orgullo y llegar a presumir, especialmente en su deporte favorito el novanok, el y su hermana hacen un gran equipo sobre tanto en el novanok como en las peleas con los divinos, su comida favorita es el helado de vainilla con chocolate Cuando se transforma en Gorila, sus habilidades son como la de su padre: la Fuerza Sobrehumana, y provocar ondas sonoras de choque, ademas de ser algo grande.

Heidy: una chica de 11 años de tes morena, cabello violeta recogido en una cola de caballo, con mechas cafés y ojos cafés,la cual viste un traje de capoerista de colores rosas una de los combo niños de la nueva generacion, hija de Pina y Paco, hermana melliza de Hugo,y hermana mayor de Luke,su tótem es la Mariposa, Es sensible y tímida con las personas que no conoce, pero a la vez es bastante carismática le gusta bailar y el novanok aunque a veces no le gusta admitirlo y no presume de sus habilidades, como sus hermanos, a pesar de que es sensible y tímida puede llegar a tener muy mal genio cuando se molesta por algo, y también es algo necia pero es muy buena persona y una buena amiga, cuando se transforma en mariposa sus habilidades son volar, crear fuertes ventiscas de viento y puede lanzar un polen de sus manos que puede servir de muchas formas, como confundir al oponente o tranquilizarlo si esta muy violento.

Luke: un chico de 9 a os tes morena, pelo en punta color violeta obscuro y ojos cafés, el cual viste un traje de capoerista con colores blancos y verdosos. Es uno de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hijo de Pina y Paco y hermano menor de Heidy y Hugo, aun no tiene un tótem, pero aun así es entrenado en el arte de la capoeira y conoce de la existencia de los divinos y combo niños, Es sensible y tímido, pero a la vez es bastante carismático, pero también es competitivo y rudo aunque a veces, puede exagerarse, sentir mucho orgullo y llegar a presumir, especialmente en su deporte favorito el novanok, hace un gran equipo con sus hermanos, a pesar de que es sensible y tímido puede llegar a tener muy mal genio cuando se molesta por algo, y también es algo necio pero es muy buena persona y un buen amigo, el sueña en conseguir pronto su tótem y sueña a con que su tótem sea el bisonte.

Paco: un hombre de 31 a os, de tes morena, cabello café rojizo en punta y ojos cafés, que porta una peque a cicatriz en el monten izquierdo, padre de Hugo, Heidy y Luke y esposo de Pina, antiguamente fue un combo niño su tótem es el Toro, actualmente es delantero de los caballeros de Nova Nitza y aparte es profesor de deportes en primarea y secundaria.

Pina: una mujer de 31 a os, de tes clara, de cabello lacio violeta hasta la cintura y ojos grises, madre de Hugo, Heidy y Luke y esposa de Paco, antiguamente fue una combo niña su tótem es el Murciélago, actualmente es profesora de baile en primrea y secundaria, ademas de ser costurera

Jimy: un chico de 11 años con ojos azules, cabello rubio largo en punta, piel ligeramente bronceada, el cual viste un traje de capoerista de colores morados. Es uno de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hijo de Serio y Azul y hermano mayor de Lila, su tótem es la pantera, Es el inteligente del grupo, es tranquilo y serio, le gusta el estudio aunque llega a ser bastante mandon, el tiene el Divino Berry el cual le fue otorgado por su madre, por ser el mas inteligente, es el que planea la forma de como detener y atrapar a los divinos, su comida favorita es el pescado, es cómico y sarcástico Cuando se transforma en Pantera, sus habilidades son: como las de su padre, la velocidad, la agilidad y la fuerza en sus garras.

Lila: una chica de 10 años tes clara, pelo naranja amarado en 2 colas de caballo en rulos, y ojos verdes,la cual viste un traje de capoerista de colores lila. Es un de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hija de Serio y Azul y hermana menor de Jimy, su tótem es el chita, ella junto con su primo Jonathan son los mas pequeños del grupo, Lila le gusta el estudio, la moda y es intuitiva para las cosa es sensible y tranquila, pero a la vez es bastante carismática, le gusta la poesía tocar el piano y las artes, aunque a veces no le gusta admitirlo y no presume de sus habilidades, le tiene fobia a las serpientes e insectos como su madre, Cuando se transforma en Chita, sus habilidades son: como las de su padre gran velocidad, ( pues es mas rapida que su hermano o padre) la agilidad y la fuerza en sus garras.

Serio: un hombre de 31 años, de tes clara, pelo un poco desordenado color naranja de ojos verdes, el cual también porta una peque a cicatriz en el mentón derecho, padre de Jimy y Lila y esposo de Azul, antiguamente fue un combo niño su tótem es el tigrillo, actualmente es en un un famoso poeta y profesor de artes de secundaria.

Azul: una mujer de 31 años, de tes ligeramente bronceada,de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, madre de Jimy y Lila y esposa de Serio, antiguamente fue una combo niña su tótem es el Águila, actualmente es profesora de primarea

Mia: una chica de 11 años, de tes clara, cabello largo color café con mechas rojas y ojos azules, la cual viste un traje de capoerista de colore cafés. Es una de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hija de Lorey y Manuel, su tótem es la Hiena, es excéntrica y alegre, le gustan muchas cosas raras, como a su primo Jonathan, también suele ser traviesa y un poco loquita, pero ha pesar de eso es muy inteligente (aun que muy pocas beses lo demuestra, pues prefiere dejarle ese trabajo a su primo Jimy) y muy alegre y animada, aun que suele ser un poco competitiva, su comida favorita es el espagueti, cuando se transforma en Hiena sus habilidades son, como las de su padre, la velocidad, la agilidad y la fuerza en sus garras y un risa contagiosa pero que puede lastima los o dos del enemigo, ademas de ser muy astuta.

Manuel: un hombre de 31 años, de tes clara, pelo café obscuro de ojos verdes, el cual porta también una peque a cicatriz, debajo de su ojo izquierdo, padre de Mia y esposo de Lorey, antiguamente fue un combo niño y su tótem es el lobo, actualmente es profesor de historia, matemáticas y ciencias de secundaria, ademas de impartir clases especiales de anatomia.

Lorey: una mujer de 31 años, de tes clara, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalada color rojo y ojos azules, madre de Mia y esposa de Manuel, antiguamente fue una combo niña su tótem es el Ciervo, actualmente es dueña de su propia heladería junto con su prima Pilar.

Jonathan: un chico de 10 años de tes morena, pelo color negro terminado en puntas con mechas cafés, de ojos verdes, el cual viste un traje de capoerista de colores grises. Es uno de los combo niños de la nueva generación, hijo de Pilar y Shon, el junto con su prima Lila son los mas pequeños del equipo, su tótem es la Grulla, el carismático del grupo, es excéntrico y alegre, le gustan muchas cosas raras, a beses es un poco inseguro de si mismo pero también suele ser competitivo y rudo, aunque lo es menos que sus primos Hugo y Luke, puede sentir algo de orgullo y llegar a presumir, especialmente en su deporte favorito, el Novanok, pero aun as es un buen compañero y amigo, su comida favorita en el helado de pistache y frambuesa con mani, cuando se transforma en Grulla sus habilidades son: Volar, Provocar poderosas Ráfagas de viento y controlar a las aves.

Shon: un hombre de 31 años, de tes morena pelo algo largo pero ordenado color café rojizo y ojos cafés, el cual también porta una peque a cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho, padre de Jonathan y esposo de Pilar, antiguamente fue un combo niño y su tótem es el Cuervo, actualmente es uno de los mejores chefs del mundo y muy reconocido.

Pilar: una mujer de 31 a ños, tes morena con pecas, ojos verdes y pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, madre de Jonathan y esposa de Shon, antiguamente fue una combo niña su totem es la Iguana, actualmente es dueña de su propia heladería junto con su prima Lorey y es bibliotecaria en la escuela donde estudia su hijo


	2. Chapter 1

***Narra Pina***

Han pasado 25 años desde nuestra ultima aventura como los combo niños.  
Todos han echo sus vidas

Serio después de mucho tiempo logro confesarle sus sentimiento a Azul, y terminaron casándose, Serio se convirtió en un un famoso poeta y profesor de artes de secundaria, Azul se convirtió en profesora de primarea, y tuvieron 2 hijos un niño y una niña, a los cuales les pusieron Jimy y Lila...

Pina tal y como desde pequeña lo soñó logro convertirse en profesora de baile, e impartía sus clases en la primarea Benjamino, Paco tal como siempre lo había soñado, logro ser delantero de los cabaleros de Nova Nitza y aparte era profesor de deportes en primarea y secundaria, Pina y Paco terminaron casándose y tuvieron 2 hijos mellizos de nombres Hugo y Heidy...

Pilar después de mucho logro su sueño tener su propia heladería junto con su prima Lorey, (ambas eran felices en esa heladería) aparte de la heladería Pilar era también bibliotecaria, termino enamorándose y casándose con Shon, por su parte Shon también cumplió su sueño ser uno de los mejores chefs del mundo, Pilar y Shon terminaron casándose y tuvieron un hijo a el cual le pusieron Jonathan

Lorey después de mucho logro su sueño tener su propia heladería junto con su prima Pilar (ambas son felices con esa heladería) termino enamorándose de Manuel, por su parte Manuel después de darse cuenta de que perdió a Pina, y ver de que Lorey siempre estuvo hay para el se comenzó a enamorar de ella, al final termino casándose con ella, el se convirtió en profesor de historia, matemáticas y ciencias de secundaria, ademas de impartir clases especiales de anatomía, y tuvo una hija con Lorey a la cual le pusieron Mia

*Deja de Narra*

Una mañana en Nova Nitza en la escuela Benjamino en un salon de 6to año **(N/A: en Mexico 11 años es igual a 6to de primarea)** como decia en

un salon de clase de 6to año, una maestra de unos treita y tantos años, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, vestida con ropa

escolar, daba su clase...

Azul: Muy bien ahora entregare los exámenes de la semana pasada.

Mia: A sufrir se ha dicho.

Azul: A ver

Ella pasa por los pupitres dejando los exámenes y diciendo las calificaciones, llega al banco de un niño de 11 años con ojos azules,cabello rubio largo en punta, piel ligeramente bronceada

Azul: Jimy, otro 10, felicidades.

Jimy: Gracias.

Ella sigue hasta llegar al banco de una chica de piel clara, cabello largo color café con mechas rojas y ojos azules cuando ella se acerca a esta chica su mirada cambia a un rostro de decepción y su voz se vuelve dura con ella.

Azul: Mia, te sacaste 1, que paso si no mejoras repetirás el año

Mia: Pero Tía, tienes que ser tan dura.

Azul: Ya lo hablaremos después con tus padres.

Sigue repartiendo exámenes hasta llegar al asiento de una chica de tes morena, cabello violeta recojido en una cola de caballo, con mechas cafés y ojos cafés y también no luce muy alegre.

Heidy: otro 1 o es un 3?

Azul: 5, el tercero en este año, que te sucede Heidy tu nunca habías reprobado y con suerte, tu mamá y Papa te va a regañar si tienes que repetir el año

Heidy: Lo sé, Tía pero al menos me esfuerzo.

Azul: Bueno Heidy, eso díselo a ellos más tarde.

Ella sigue repartiendo y por ultimo llega al pupitre de un chico también de unos 11 años tes clara, con cabello corto color café con mechones violetas, de ojos color grises

Azul: 8 otra vez Hugo, sigue así.

Hugo: Gracias

*Después de que Azul repartiera los exámenes continuo dando su clase, después de 2 horas dejo salir a sus alumnos a su clase de Educación física*

Heidy: * se esconde tras Hugo*

Hugo: mmm y ahora tu por que te escondes

Jimy: si de quien te escondes

Heidy: como que de qien pues de... *pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que es interrumpida por el profesor*

*En eso un profesor de treinta y tantos años, de tes morena, cabello café en punta y ojos cafés el cual vestía una sudadera roja sin mangas, un pants obscuro y portaba una pequeña cicatriz en el mentón izquierdo, llega*

¿?: buenos días alumnos *los saluda con una sonrisa*

Alubnos: buenos días profesor Paco *sonríen todos los alumnos o casi todos*

Heidy: *escondiéndose tras su hermano*

Paco: *la ve* bien mientras vallan calentando *dice y se acerca a donde esta Hugo pero al momento de que se acerca a Hugo su expresión cambia a una seria* Hugo apártate por favor

Hugo: *ve su exprecion* hoo *se aparta un poco asustado*

Paco: ejem Heidy

Heidy: hoo *voltea* s-si *dice temerosa*

Paco: Azul ya me dijo la calificación que obtuviste en tu examen, después de clases tendremos una larga conversación junto con tu madre jovencita *serio*

Heidy: s-si papa

Paco: *se retira asía enfrente de su clase*

*En eso Paco comenzó a dar su clase todos se divertían en la clase de Educación física, bueno casi todos ya que 2 niñas estaban muy preocupadas*

Mia: hay papa y mama seguro me regañan cuando se enteren de mi calificación del examen

Heidy: pero por lo menos es la primera vez que repruebas tu, pero yo es la tercera o cuarta vez ademas viste la cara de mi padre no se notaba muy feliz, ahora imagínate esa misma cara pero en mi madre

Mia: *se lo imagina* brrr que miedo

Heidy: lo vez por lo menos tus padres serán comprensivos pero los míos me quemaran viva y luego bailaran sobre mi tumba, y no estoy exagerando... bueno quisas si exagere pero de que me mataran con la mirada, me mataran

*Después de una hora de clase de educación física suena la campana del recreo y todo el mundo sale, bueno ellos ya estaban afuera*

Hugo: oigan que tal si jugamos un partido de novanok

Jimy: claro yo me anoto

Mia: yo igual

Heidy: y yo

*En eso un chico de unos 10 años de tes morena, pelo color negro con mechas cafés de ojos verdes, junto con una chica de su misma edad tes clara pelo naranja y ojos verdes se les unen*

¿? y ¿?: oigan podemos también jugar chicos

Hugo: claro Jonathan y Lila

Heidy: bien entonces ha jug... *pero no puede terminar ya que es interrumpida por el grito de una mujer*

¿?: Heidylin Rivera Garcia ven aquí inmediatamente **(N/A: COMO NO ME SE LOS APEIDOS DE PACO LOS INVENTARE)**  
 **(N/A: ademas en realidad quería decir solo el primer nombre pero no me resistí al grito enojado de su madre y los apellidos serian de ambos padres)**

Heidy: Voy mamá! Bueno creo que ya descubrió mis calificaciones

Hugo: hermana si no sobrevives puedo quedarme con tus videojuegos

Heidy: que de ninguna manera Hugo

Paco: no te volveremos a hablar jovencita

Heidy: ugg

*Ella se va rumbo donde está su madre y su padre*

Jimy: Pobre, se va a escuchar hasta china.

Jonathan, Mia y Lila: ni que lo digas

*Mientras cerca del gibnacio Paco se encontraba junto con una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años de cabello violeta hasta la cintura, ojos grises (ya saben quién es) y ropas verdes azuladas. Estaba gritándole a Heidy por haber fracasado en su examen*

Pina: ¡No me importa si estás muy ocupada con los chicos, trata de aprobar los exámenes o repetirás año, y si lo haces te juro que te enviare a un internado sin televicion, ni vídeo juegos ni Internet

Heidy: Perdón mamá pero no es fácil mantener la ciudad en orden y que me vaya bien en la escuela.

Paco: ¡Si te pusieras a estudiar en lugar de usar video juegos todo el día te seria mas fácil!

Heidy: Pero papa…

Pina: ¡Pero nada, 1 semana de castigo, sin vídeo juegos ni televicion y se termino!

Paco: y por mi parte mi castigo sera que estarás fuera del equipo de novanok hasta que no mejores

Heidy: que? todo menos eso papa, no puedes sacarme del equipo...

Paco: te recuerdo jovencita que soy el entrenador del equipo y tu padre así que yo puedo hacer lo que sea

Heidy: pero el partido de la final es en 2 semana papa y jugaremos contra el equipo de la escuela rival los metrocanes y el equipo me necesita sin mi perderán, no podrías castigarme luego del partido...

Paco: no estas fuera del equipo asta nuevo aviso quedo claro

Heidy: pero papa...

Paco: *serio* dije que si quedo claro

Heidy: *suspira* uff si papa

Pina y Paco: Ahora vete.

Heidy: *se va*

paco: uff cres que hize lo correcto amor al castigarla sacándola del equipo

Pina: se que fuimos duros con ella pero debe de aprender que lo que hacemos es por su bien

*Mientras Heidy se va cabizbaja, pero a la vez molesta, no se le hacia nada justo que su padre la hubiera castigado sacándola del equipo escolar de novanok faltando 2 semana para la final*

Heidy: *caminando por las calles* no es justo

¿?: ama esta bien *volando a lado de ella una mariposa color rosa*

Heidy: no Mari

Mri: que sucede ama

Heidy: bueno digamos que no me fue bien en el examen y mis padres me castigaron, puedo soportar cualquier castigo, pero que mi padre me castigara sacándome del equipo de Novanok y faltando 2 semanas para la final no se me hace nada justo

Mari: bueno puede que tenga razón pero no cree que...

*Pero Mari no puede terminar ya que es interrumpida por un ruido en eso Heidy y Mari salen a ver*

*Mientras en el recinto de entrenamiento los chicos llegaban*

Jonthan: ya estamos a qui maestres

Pina: que bueno niños *traía una ropa diferente, para ser exactos traía su antigua ropa de entrenamiento*

Paco: *también con su antigua ropa de entrenamiento* Mei

Mei: si maestre

Paco: tus padres quieren hablar contigo *lo señala*

Mei: ugg (seguro ya se enteraron de mi examen) *se acerca a donde están sus padres*

Una mujer de treinta y tantos años, tes clara pelo largo color rojo y ojos azules que vestía su antigua ropa de entrenamiento y un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años tes clara, pelo café obscuro de ojos verdes que vestía su antigua ropa de entrenamiento ambos no lucían muy felices ( seguro ya saben quienes son)

Mia: hola mama y papa jeje

Lorey: *seria* Mia puedes explicarnos que es esto *con su examen en manos*

Mia: un examen

Manuel: *serio* un examen que reprobaste y con 1 que te sucedió Mia tu jamas habías reprobado

Mia: siempre hay una primera vez jeje

Lorey: crees que esto te parease gracioso hija

Mia: no mama

Manuel: si no aumentas esas notas jovencita tendrás que repetir el año y juro que si lo repites te enviare a un internado sin televisión sin Internet y sin capoeira

Mia: que no no todo menos eso he escuchado que los internados son un horror

Lorey: entonces si no quieres que te mandemos a uno mejora tus notas

Mia: si si lo prometo las mejorare

Manuel: eso espero pero aun así estarás castigada 1 semana

Mia: si papa

Lorey: bien ahora a entrenar

Mia: si (uff al menos no fueron tan duros como el tío Paco y la tía Pina lo fueron con Heidy)

¿?: comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy y seguro se preguntaran por que los 8 estamos a qui *habla un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años piel clara, pelo un poco desordenado color naranja de ojos verdes que vestía su antigua ropa de entrenamiento *

Hugo: pues a decir verdad si tío... Maestre Serio

Serio: bueno eso es por que espesaremos a enseñarles...

¿?: un poco mas del antiguo arte de la capoeira *habla una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años tes morena con pecas, ojos verdes y pelo negro largo, con su antigua ropa de entrenamiento*

Seio: oye Pilar yo iba a decir eso

Pilar: lo ciento serio

Serio: como sea, bueno por esa razón niños nosotros 8 los entrenaremos a ustedes 6

¿?: mmm *ve a los niños*

Pilar: sucede algo Shon

Shon: si falta una pequeña de nombre Heidy *habla un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de tes morena pelo algo largo pero ordenado color café y ojos cafés, que tenia puesta su antigua ropa de entrenamiento*

Maestres: que ? *voltean y ven a los niños y si efectivamente faltaba Heidy*

Paco: Hugo donde esta tu hermana

Hugo: no lo se papa después de que tu y mama hablaron con ella se veía molesta, al parecer por el castigo que le pusiste papa, pensé que estaba a qui *un poco molesto*

Azul: Lila Jimy

Lila y Jimy: no tampoco la hemos visto desde el receso

Shon: Jonathan

Jonathan: no tampoco la he visto

Mia: yo tampoco

Pina: * preocupada* donde estará

Paco: *preocupado* no lo se

¿?: *llegando un niño de unos 9 años tes morena, pelo en punta color violeta obscuro y ojos cafés, que vestía unas ropas igual a la de su padre solo que en vez de color rojo el tenia verde azulado como los colores de las ropas de su madre* papa mama uf uf *tomando algo de aire por que venia corriendo*

Paco y Pina: Luke que sucede hijo

Luke: es es Heidy

Paco: que ocurre con ella

Luke: la vi en el parque que queda cerca de la escuela, la vi que estaba con alguien y sin duda ese alguien era un divino

Pina y Paco: un divino?

Luke: bueno tenia rasgos de ser un Divino

Pina: y como era

Luke: era pues denme algo para dibujar

Serio: ten *le da un lápiz y una hoja*

Luke: *dibuja al que vio con su hermana* era así *les enseña el dibujo*

Pina, Paco, Serio, Azul, Lorey, Manuel, Shon y Pilar: *ven el dibujo* Walker

 **/CONTINUARA/**


End file.
